


欢堂

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007
Kudos: 1





	欢堂

那条青石街大抵是城里年岁最大的了，不知是哪朝哪代哪位官员老爷修的，近乎齐平，瞧着是废了挺大功夫。  
街头镇着座古书里寻不见踪影的神兽，不知姓甚名谁出自何处。老街旧人谣传是某位高僧所带，游历此处时受老爷恩惠，走后留此镇守福运的。也可能是老爷为佑官运通达编造的罢，左右旁人也不知情。

经不起推敲的故事，却也口口相传至今。

两排是旧日卖姑娘家胭脂水粉绫罗绸缎的店铺，还有个规模不小的赌庄。  
城里人说佛门留下的神兽是看不得贿乱的，也是奇了，那赌庄果真没几年便衰败了，不过倒也没影响街上繁华。  
只可惜战乱时官兵破开城门坏了小城风水，隐有衰落之迹了。还是近些日子才兴盛起来，缘是赌庄对面新建的那座茶楼。

茶楼主人姓黄，是新迁来黄家那位不大守规矩的公子，从小娇娇惯惯养在西洋，举手投足都带几分西洋味的贵气。  
少爷是洒脱惯了的，初听镇城石兽一说便嗤之以鼻，瞒着人盘下地儿便风风火火盖起一座茶楼，大张旗鼓欢庆了七天，红布绸缎挂满着整个街头。黄家闻到风声已是瓜熟蒂落时了。

所幸黄父黄母是个先进人，私底下对这些个旧俗是不大看重的，少爷闹了便由着他了。更是有恃无恐。

这么一出后各家夫人心底算盘打得噼啪响，一边鄙夷黄少爷粗鄙，一边又盘算着攀上这么个金龟婿能保家里几代无忧。  
家里少爷自是知道自家母亲姊妹心里打的主意儿，心里只冷笑一声，道是好算盘落到了不通路上。

凡去过茶楼的哪个不被楼里唱曲儿的那位给迷了心神，身段容貌花月难容，只能道一句:“绰约多逸态，轻盈不自持。尝矜绝代色，复恃倾城姿。”

底下少爷们个个眼发直，一曲毕了也回不过神儿来，打赏着等美人再上台来。

可惜美人排场大规矩多，七日只演三场，每场只出台一次。那群公子哥儿是日日在茶楼里堵着了，悄悄收买小厮也只得硬邦邦一句:“这是黄少爷定的规矩。”

这下可好，原本个个吊儿郎当自恃身份的公子哥儿开始攀附黄少爷了，一口一个明昊兄弟叫的亲密，话里话外都是打探小美人的意思。

不知那些个世家公子有没有察觉到黄少爷日渐低沉的气压，反正小厮和黄家用人是察觉到了的。送走一波上蹿下跳总想去后院的纨绔，黄少爷阴沉着脸将小院竹门开关的乒乓响。

绸被子下鼓起圆圆一团，黄少爷满腔怨气在瞧见一挪一挪的团子时便消了一半。生怕被下人焖坏了，黄少爷伸手拎出那团子的脑袋。被下人也不避讳，就着黄少爷伸出的手黏糊糊亲了几口，拉回被子嘴里咕哝着让我再睡会儿之类的话。

黄少爷这下是真撒不出气了，认命抱起团子扒干净了放进池子里，揉开后庭手指伸进去导出夜里遗存。  
小团子突然来了精神，一爪子拍开黄少爷嚷着:“黄明昊你这淫贼！昨夜做过了你说今天不会再弄的。”  
黄小贼太阳穴突突的疼，一把捞回团子:“我就给你弄出来，乖一点，今天什么都不做的。”

小团子瞪着眼脸一下便透红，埋头进黄少爷胸前，下边儿收缩含着少爷的手指，嘴里还念念叨叨数落着什么。黄少爷一偏头，正巧儿听到那句:“那我今天要上台唱曲。”

那三两纨绔的脸一下子浮现出来，黄少爷心里吃味，转到那点暗暗用力。小团子窝在怀里没忍住哼出声儿，抬起手就要拍下去。

“陈立农，不去行不行。”黄少爷顺着美人脊背安抚，四下无人，说出的话带几分撒娇意味。

“吃醋了？”

“没有。”小少爷转过头闷声道。等着也没见陈美人来安抚自己，吭哧吭哧又转回头恰好撞进陈立农玩味的眼神里，下巴抵着陈立农脑袋一阵乱揉将原本就乱的头发弄得乱七八糟。

陈美人伸手捏了捏小少爷未消退的婴儿肉，“这几日都听你的好吧。”  
黄少爷眼睛光亮。

小少爷好了，陈美人却悔不当初。  
欢堂里厚厚铺了两三层毯子，黄少爷此前还特意命人隔出一方地铺了鹿皮，陈美人儿此时便是赤脚站在那一方珍贵鹿皮上，身只着一层纱衣，正咿咿呀呀唱着曲儿。

唱的是城里人口口相传老爷与僧人的故事。

黄少爷到底还是个血气方刚的小伙，没等陈美人收回最后一个调便匆匆将人压在了鹿皮上胡乱啃着。  
含上美人的喉结舔来舐去，左手撑开底下儿闭起的小花，夹着那根早上才被塞进甬道的玉柱转动，拔出来就着黏糊温软的下体插了进去。

美人儿早被调教适应了欢爱，再加之对欢堂总抱特殊情感，软乎乎瘫着身子，双手环过小少爷配合着叫出声。

黄少爷这味一吃便是好几日，公子哥儿等不着美人也寻不到主人，满腹怨气私底下议论着这乱了神兽清净的茶楼还能开几日。  
议论是私底下论的，茶楼还是得每日来，心里多多少少总抱点碰运气的想法。

转折点是又一个高僧。  
陈立农那日得允在台上咿呀唱一曲《霸王别姬》，黄父黄母刚巧得空也同黄明昊坐在厢房里听着。  
半途小厮敲了厢门请出黄家父母，递上一张纸条，翻译过来是:近日黄家公子会糟一劫，源在枕边人上。黄家父母对视神情肃穆了些，问过小厮递纸人在何处，匆匆打过招呼便找来小厮指的那处厢房。

僧人坐在竹浦上，都是些聪明人，也便开门见山了。  
“愚儿五岁那年家里也因缘巧合来了位仙师贵人，指示着这儿的神兽与愚儿颇有些渊源，不知大师是否为此而来。”  
僧人心下惊骇，缘人命格高贵，上头的人对此一般缄口不提，万万不是当今数得上名儿的大能算出的。五岁是十四年前……是哪方散修瞒过了算命格的半散仙人。

久不出山门的僧人这下是坐立难安了，匆匆提点一句:“近段日子还是将那位送离贵公子身边吧。”随手一掐，端着架子又意味深长看向黄家夫妇:“贵府一处小院名儿倒是别致。”

黄家夫妇电光火石间想到了那处“欢堂”，心中不寒而栗。  
宅子是口口相传那位老爷的家业，经小少爷五岁那年遇见贵人所提点找得的。那处名叫“欢堂”的院落黄家父母一直不大喜欢，欢堂欢堂，叫的好生荒唐。  
怎奈少爷喜欢的紧，连连夸赞取名的人别致，黄父黄母也便依着他。

踱步窗前打量着还在唱曲儿的陈立农。  
“孩子倒是个好孩子啊……”

小美人足足两周半未登台了，公子哥儿个个心急如焚，黄少爷也是。红着眼儿熬了通宵，手边数纸张上都只写了:“未见踪迹”四个大字。  
黄少爷从满目疮痍的地上捡起一根碎木狠狠地砸向墙，袖里藏的鹿皮随动作摩挲着少爷的小臂。

欢堂只余残壁几面灰土一地，毛毯子全然不知踪影，那鹿皮还是小少爷拼死在火场里保下的。

黄家父母一改以前有求必应姿态，面对下人通报，少爷红眼端的一副云淡风轻。  
那小少爷也是个倔强主儿，火灾一事后死活不向父母低头。终于是迎来劫难，昏倒在青石街神兽前头。

少爷昏倒时被不少人撞见了，小城里一时流言四起，个个心里都像有明镜儿似，说是小少爷不端行为终于遭报。  
黄家也是乱如粥，小少爷昏昏沉沉说着胡话就是不肯醒，能请大夫都来了，每次摇头都使黄家主后悔一分心焦一分。

可惜这世上哪来那么多无暇镜，都是些细痕交错的下等玩意儿罢。

再说少爷，浮沉间梦了前朝老事，还有几个不识人。梦里人言语是极难解，繁琐礼节，繁错关系，真真叫潇洒惯的少爷头疼。  
直到厅堂里走进那一袭青衣布衫，赫然是陈立农的容颜，不过要多几分清丽出尘气质。  
小少爷抬起手想搂上青衣人，悲哀发现全身是一动也不能，只能眼巴巴望着跟前那宽厚肩膀同青衣立农靠在一起商讨事宜。

黄少爷在床上躺了半月有余，小城流言也愈演愈烈，更有甚者还扒出茶楼美人失踪的消息。梦里的黄少爷终于摸清那朝那人的讯息，总觉看不清脸的宽厚肩膀同青衣立农关系甚密，直到瞧见一丈高的玉料被运进府邸，心中压抑的怪异感终于破壁而出，在梦中再度昏迷过去。

醒来时终是回到了现实了。

“风水福运完整了。”白衣人喃喃，将手附上眼转异彩的兽像。  
“辛苦了，英招。”

江南水边一茶楼名冠中原，是听戏的好去处。  
这日演了个少爷戏子的故事，有幸听到的人赞不绝口，同青石街石兽传说一并被誉为茶楼一绝。

“老爷，听曲儿吗？”

“老爷？”被唤人皱了皱眉，伸手拢起怀中人滑落肩头的衣物。

“别人的少爷，我的老爷啊。”


End file.
